Tarzan and Jane VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *Treasure Planet Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *Return to Neverland *The Rookie *Mickey's House of Villains *Monsters Inc. *Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition *Inspector Gadget 2 *Kim Possible Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Digitally Mastered - THX Opening Title Card TARZAN & JANE Based on the "Tarzan" stories created by Edgar Rice Burroughs Ending Credits Producer and Supervising Director STEVE LOTER Executive Producers BILL MOTZ BOB ROTH "TARZAN & JANE" Directed by STEVE LOTER Written by BILL MOTH & BOB ROTH "BRITISH INVASION" Directed by DON MACKINNON Written by MIRITH COLAO Story Editor MADELLAINE PAXSON "VOLCANIC DIAMOND MINE" Directed by VICTOR COOK Written by JOHN BEHNKE ROB HUMPHREY JIM PETERSON Story Editor GARY SPERLING "FLYING ACE" Directed by VICTOR COOK Written by JESS WINFIELD Story by JESS WINFIELD DAVID BULLOCK ADAM VAN WYCK With the Voice Talents of MICHAEL T. WEISS OLIVIA D'ABO JEFF BENNETT JIM CUMMINGS APRIL WINCHELL Additional Voice Talents of RENE AUBERJONOIS GREY DELISLE ALEXIS DENISOF JOHN O'HURLEY PHIL PROCTOR NICOLETTE SHERIDAN TARA STRONG Voice Casting and Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Original Score by DON HARPER and DAVE METZGER Film Editor JOHN ROYER Storyboard TROY ADOMITIS DAVID BULLOCK JOHN CHIDLAW FRED GONZALES BRAD GOODCHILD WENDY GRIEB CAROLE HOLLIDAY DENISE KOYAMA JOHN MILLER BRAD RADER DAVID SCHWARTZ ADAM VAN WYCK Timing Directors GORDON KENT JANG KIM THOMAS MCLAUGHLIN BURTON MEDALL KIRK TINGBLAD WOODY YOCUM Talent Coordinator and Additional Co-Directing LISA SCHAFFER Associate Producers MIKE KARAFILIS CLAY RENFROE DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Supervising Character Design GREG GULER Lead Color Stylist NANCY ULENE Character Design BEN BALISTERI MARK COTE KENNY THOMPKINS Key Location Design JUSTIN THOMPSON Location Design LATCHEZAR GOUCHEV SIMON RODGERS EDGAR CARLOS KENNETH MCGILL Lead Prop Design CHUCK PUNTUVATANA Prop Design BONNIE GRIGGS JAIRO LIZARAZU J.C. PONCE MARTIN WARNER Lead Background Paint LIN ZHENG Key Background Stylists RICK EVANS DONNA PRINCE ROBERT SCHAEFER Color Key Stylist ALLYN CONLEY ORIGINAL ANIMATION PRODUCTION TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. Unit Directors COLIN BAKER ROMY GARCIA Unit Coordinator WAYNE SMITH Production Manager WENG AGRUSA Layout Supervisors LEVY VERGARA ROSAURO DELA VEGA Animation Supervisors ROMY GARCIA DANTE CLEMENTE Assistant Animation Supervisors JEROME CO NOWELL VILLANO Background Supervisor RICHARD MENDOZA Clean-Up/IB Supervisor ALLAN CONICONDE Digital Supervisor JONATHAN TINSAY Layout MANNIE ABELEDA, JUN AOANAN, ABEL AMERSIN, GARRY AUTECIO, REY D, MARLOWE RAY GARCIA, DAVE GONZALES, ZANDRO HIPOLITO, GERARD LINTOC, MICHAEL MERCADO, MEL PADOLINA Animation GLENN ARRIOLA, BIENIFER FLORES, ALBERT ARRIOLA, DONATO GALLON, JEBBIE BARRIOS, NONOY LUSTRIA, MANNY MAGSAYSAY, ANTONIO BUGAS, MAS NATIVIDAD, DENNIS CONICONDE, ROWEN PINGKIAN, ROGER QUILATAN, NOEL DE LEON, RUEL RAMOS, AGNES DE VERA, ALAN REYES, JAMES DIORES, JERRY REYES, ROODY ERENIO, FRANCIS SANTOS, DYNES FABIAN, GILBERT FRANCISCO, LITO TAMAYO, WILLIAM SY, DANNY WABE, DAVID TEMPERANTE, DELFIN ABAD, ALEX IGUBAN, CHRIS ANACIN, BOY LACAMPUENGA, TOONS BENITEZ, ELSIE LOPEZ, ROMMIE FABIAN, EDGAR LORENZO, ARNOLD CONICONDE, ALBERT MAGNIFICO, MARK MOLONJAO, TESS MENDOZA, MANUEL DELOS REYES, LARRY PACGALIWANGAN, ARTHUR ESGUERRA, JOEL PANGILINAN, JOGIE GAN, EDMOND PLANTILLA, EMMANUEL PLANTILLA, JOSEPH VILLANUEVA Clean-Up Animation MHIL GONZAGA, MANNY CABRERA, NHEL SAMBO, ROWEL MACAPAGONG, CRISANTO SANTOS, ANNIE MAGPARANGALAN,, RAMON ABELLARE, JERRY SARMIENTO, MELBA BESA, ALLAIN TAGPUNO, JOEL CASTILLO, NAT ESCALDERON, DANILO ENCABO, MARITA GONZALES, CARLITO LORENZO, EMIL TORRECARION, ARMANDO WONG Inbetween Animation ROBERT DENIEGA, LUISA GUNTING, LEENA ARO, RENANTE MORENO, RODOLFO CAMERINO, HERMIE BUHAT, RAMIL DELA CRUZ, ENRIQUE VALENCIA, RACHELLE BUENAVENTURA Backgrounds DARWIN CAMERO, VICTOR SABALA, FRANCISCO MADRONIO, CHITO TALENS, ROMEO LIBUNAO Animation Checking FRANK AGUILA, JOSEPHINE TAMAYO, JOEL AQUINO, JULIUS SARMIENTO, ROLANDO TALACTAC, JOCELYN SANTIAGO Technical Director DONNIE VYTIACO Coordinators REGGIE UMALI LEO QUIZON Compositors VALMAN AGAPITO, SOL CRUZ, J'MEE TRINIDAD, ALLAN DAYAOUN, JAMES ABBOLEDA, ROSS BRILLANTES, MARICAR DRIS, JULIET IGNACIO, MICHAEL BERSABAL, JULIUS LEGASPI, ANN CARREON, MICHELLE LEVISTE, MELVIN CARREON, NESTOR MARASIGAN, FRANCIS MAGPAYO Painters JANE CABRERA, CHARINA MABALOT, TONY CARDIENTE, JOCELYN PANGAN, PILSEN CAYABYAB, ESPERANZA PASANA, ALONA DE LEON, MARILYN PASANA, DORIS DESIDERIO, MICHAEL SALINDONG, LOUIS DURIAN, MARIFE SARMIENTO, MIKEE ICARO, MICHELLE TAN, MA. LUISA CONSOLACION Color Stylists NELIA ERNI MILAGROS GARDOCE MARIA CHRISTINA FERNANDEZ Scanners JONATHAN CU GILBERT LANTION SOCORRO REY ROMEO VENEZUELA REDENTOR PUNZALAN Color Managers ELMER MEDINA NEIL INIGO Techincal Staff ALEX MISALUCHA ANTHONY CO ARTURO BERMAS ENGILBERT ALLEGO FRANCIS LEDESMA WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY. LIMITED Animation Director KEVIN PEATY Layout Supervisor ALEX NICHOLAS Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Inbetween/Ink and Paint Supervisor DAVID COSTELLO Digital Supervisor MARTIN CADEN Layout YOSH BARRY, MARC CAMELBEKE, STEPHEN GRANT, MAC MONKS, ENZO NISO, MARK SONNTAG, ADRIAN OLIX-THATCHER, DAVIDE VECA, WEYLEN TSENG, ANDREW WOLF Background Layout Artists JAK BALLANTINE, KELLY BAIGENT, NICOLE PAPAX, VIC VILLACORTA Animation MICHAEL BADMAN, ANDREW BROOKS, DEBORAH CAMERON, BERNARD DERRIMAN, WARWICK GILBERT, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, CHARLIE LEE, ROBERT MASON, KATHY O'ROURKE, ROBERT FOX, ALAN LAM, ANDRIES MARITZ, ADAM MUPRHY, DAN O'SULLIVAN, JOHN POWER, DONN PATTENDEN, GIE SANTOS, ALEXS STADERMANN, JOZEF SZEKERES, DONALD WALKER, MARC WASIK, DONNA BROCKOPP, TINA BURKE, MANUK CHANG, TOBIAS SCHWARZ, MYKE SUTHERLAND, RIZALDY VALENCIA, MICHAEL WARD, KEVIN WOTTON, LILY DELL, NILO SANTILLAN Technical Director GARY PAGE Compositors MARK EVANS DAMIAN TEMPORALE ELIAS MACUTE ANDREW COATES Color Stylists WESLEY CHAMPION JENNY NORTH Scanner TOM JUKIC CGI Artists MATT JONES IAN RICHARDS WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. CUCKOOS NEST STUDIOS Animation Director JACK YAN Animation ARCHER LAI, BEETHOVEN CHEN, CHAO MING FA, JAN CHING CHUNG, JACKIE, JESSIE HSIUNG, LULU LU, MARTIN LU, ORMA HUANG, PANNY WANG, TASSO LEE, ZOE LOU, KEN LAI Layout Directors ANDER YAH and FROG SHY Layout DOUGLAS LEIGH, FRANKIE CHEN, GLANDA LIN, KUNG, LEE ATIEN, MIMI SHYU, PEARL JIANG, SEAN WANG, STEIFF SHY, TIEN-SAN YUNG Art Director VINCENT LIU Background Directors PETER SUN and ANDY YAN Background Painters ANNY CHEN, CHEM SHENG-YI, CHING CIANG, FU PEI CHIH, HSU MING-CHUAN, HUNG HSIU HUI, LAI WEI JEN, LI CHIA-CHUAN, MAY YEH, WANG WEN LING Digital Production ANDY FU, LORRAINE LONG, CYNTHIA YAN, MANDY YAN, JADE PENG, ROBIN YAH, JONE SHYU, ROCKY HUANG, KENT LIN, SARA YANG HANA ANIMATION CO., LTD. Animation Director YOUNG-SANG YOON Background Supervisor YOUNG-KU KIM Inbetween/Ink and Paint Supervisor HYE-SUNG KIM Animation JONG SUN-LEE, HAK-SOO MOK, HYOUNG-SUN HUNG, SAUNG-TAK LIM, YOUNG-WUN JOO, MI-MAN LEE, HYOUNG-TEA KIM, EUN-YOUNG BYUN, YOUNG-JIN MYONG, SUN-JAE LEE, JUNG-HEE LEE Technical Director SANG-WOOK PARK Digital Supervisor YONG-HWAN CHOI Color Stylist YONG-KYUNG LEE Compositor SEUNG-HWAN KIM Digital Ink and Paint SOO-JIN ANN Scanner JUNG-KYUN YUN CGI Artist YONG-HWAN HAN PRODUCTION Production Supervisor MARK BRAMMEIER Production Coordinator WILLIAM C. TURNER Production Associates CARIN COBRAE MIKE PENKETH Continuity Checkers JUNGJA KIM-WOLF ROBIN POLICE Storyboard Revisions WENDY GRIEB ROBERT GRIGGS REBECCA SHEN Supervising Technical Director ANDY SCHOENTAG Technical Directors DARREN CLARK HOCK-LIAN LAW Background Key Color Correction DON DEVINE CHRIS STAPLES ADAM CHASE ERNEST PAVA Casting Manager DAVID H. WRIGHT III Manager, Script Department ANITA LISH Script Coordinator DAWN T. CONNORS Production Accountants RON J. EARHART SARAH R. SMITH Production Secretary KAREN KANAS EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Post Production Manager STEVEN J. ARENAS Post Production Supervisor CRAIG SAWCZUK Audio Supervisor KEN MILLER Assistant Film Editor KRIS GILPIN Animatic Editors RALPH EUSEBIO CARMEN WOODS Animatic Scanners SHANNON FALLIS-KANE CHRIS GRESHAM Post Production Coordinators MIKE HARRIGAN TREASURE RAWSON Track Reading SKIP CRAIG THERESA GILROY-NIELSEN Pre-Production Track Editor JIM HARRISON SOUND Supervising Sound Editors MICHAEL GOLLOM OTIS VAN OSTEN Sound Effects Editors RICK HAMMEL DAVID LYNCH Original Dialogue Editor ARNOLD GEHER Dialogue Editor JASON OLIVER Music Editor STEVE DIERKENS Foley Artists JODY THOMAS DAVID FEIN Foley Mixer DAVID JOBE Re-recording Mixers ALLEN L. STONE JOE CITARELLA Recordist GARY MAIMAN Original Dialogue Recording CAMERON DAVIS Assistant Dialogue Engineer DAVID GUERRERO ADR Engineer CARLOS SOTOLONGO On-line Editor KEITH COOK MUSIC Executive Music Producer MARK MARCINA "TWO WORLDS" Written and Performed by PHIL COLLINS Produced and Arranged by PHIL COLLINS and MARK MANCINA Additional Vocals Performed by MANDY MOORE "THE SONG OF LIFE" Music by DON HARPER and MARK MANCINA Lyrics by DON HARPER Performed by MANDY MOORE End Title Song Produced by WALTER TURBITT and BRIAN RAWLING Arranged by WALTER TURBITT MANDY MOORE appears courtesy of Epic Records Film Version Produced by DON HARPER Chorus TRACY ACKERMAN KAREN HARPER RICHARD PAGE DICK WELLS SCOTT WOJHAN "JANE'S THEME" Written by MARK MANCINA WONDERLAND MUSIC COMPANY, INC. Song Supervisor TINA TREADWELL Manager of Music Production JAY STUTLER This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. In Memory of Our Friend JOHN MILLER THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. Animation Production by TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY. Limited WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS CO., LTD. CUCKOOS NEST STUDIOS HANA ANIMATION CO., LTD. Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE Trademark TARZAN ® owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs, Inc., and used by Permission Tarzan ® BURROUGHS AND DISNEY TARZAN ® EDGAR RICE BURROUGHS, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED COPYRIGHT © 2002 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:THX